


BAU meets NCIS

by haileygarciasunshine



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haileygarciasunshine/pseuds/haileygarciasunshine
Summary: Pairing: Aaron Hotchner x ReaderWord Count: 756Warning: NoneSummary: The reader is friends with the NCIS team while being a BAU team member.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	BAU meets NCIS

As you exited your car, your phone started ringing. Looking at who was calling, you denied the call. They called again, and you denied the call again. Finally on the third try, you answered, "What!?"

"Did I leave my sweatpants over at your place?"

"I don't know, Tony. I'm walking into work, I can't exactly check."

"Someone's a ray of sunshine this morning."

"Someone's full of jokes this morning." You responded in the same mocking tone as he did.

Hanging up, you knew in the back of your mind he wasn't wrong. You had woke up late, which caused you to not be able to stop and get coffee on the way to work. Once, you arrived at your desk, there was a cup of coffee waiting for you. Picking it up, it hadn't been too long since the kind person left it for you. Sitting, down in your chair, you saw the note.

'Dinner at my place? I'll drive? -H'

Looking, up y/e/c was met with his brown ones. It was a fairly, new relationship, you've only been on a few dates with Hotch but nothing major. He was standing over the bullpen, nonchalantly but when your eyes immediately met his, you knew he was looking for the answer to his question.

Giving him a discreet nod and smile, he found his answer. He found himself beginning to smile in return, before Rossi interrupted his train of thought.

It had been a slow past couple of weeks. This meant you were able to have the weekends off, during the slow time. By the time the end of the day came around, most of the BAU team had gone home.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." You greeted him with a soft smile.

"Are you ready to go?"

You hummed in response.

As you walked side by side, out of the bullpen, you felt a giant soft hand, reach for yours intertwining your fingers together. His action caught you off guard, causing the butterflies in your stomach to erupt.

"Is Jack joining us for dinner?"

"Nope. He's staying at a friends house."

————————————————————————

Once dinner was finished, you washed the dishes and he dried them and put them away. The evening was coming to a close, an evening you didn't want to end. As you were getting ready to leave, Hotch stopped you.

"Stay the night?"

Turning around, you were face to face with a man towering you, "Are you sure?" Voice barely above a whisper.

Taking steps forward, he pushed you against his front door. One hand roaming your body before resting on your hip, while the other made its way to your jaw, before tiling your head upwards. Placing a feather light kiss on your lips.

His hips collided with yours pinning yours to the door, causing you to gasp. Taking advantage of your open mouth, he slid his tongue in, wrestling with yours. The hand on your hip, traveled down to your butt giving it a light squeeze.

Both hands traveled down to the back of your thighs, picking you up gracefully. Your hands that were knotted in his hair, were now gripping his shoulders keeping your balance.

His mouth moved to the side of you neck placing open mouthed kisses, sucking and biting, leaving his mark behind, as he made his way up the stairs and to his room.

————————————————————————-

"Hotch!" You shrilled at him as you both entered, the elevator.

Chuckling he questioned, "What, baby?"

"Look at my neck!" Pointing your finger at the area in question.

Stepping forward, he wrapped his areas around your waist, placing kisses on the opposite side of your neck.

"It looks to me," he said as he reached your sweet spot leaving another hickey in his wake, "like you have a possessive boyfriend."

At this point, you were in bliss, not paying much attention to the words coming out of his mouth, rather the pleasure he was giving you instead.

Composing yourself, you exited the elevator, only to see straus standing with a group of people, in the middle of the BAU bullpen.

"Miss Y/L/N, Agent Hotchner."

"Straus."

The both of you joining the rest of the BAU team.

"Today, we are joined by the NCIS, team-"

Tony cut her off, before she could say anymore, "Hi Y/N!"


End file.
